


All the Doctor and Twice the Caffeine

by GypsyGirl79



Series: 13 and Yaz [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ADHD, Doctor acting silly and hyper, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Team TARDIS, brief attempt at smut, caffeinated Doctor, don’t give thirteen coffee, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyGirl79/pseuds/GypsyGirl79
Summary: The Doctor accidentally drinks coffee and gets super hyper. The fam has to keep her from tearing up the TARDIS and herself.





	All the Doctor and Twice the Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff. Just thinking how the Doctor would act if she had some espresso in her system. I have ADHD and I drink Starbucks/energy drinks at work. Basically, this is me as a caffeinated 13.  
> No beta. Sorry for any errors.  
> Comments and constructive criticism welcome.

The Doctor and her team entered the TARDIS after a fun day shopping in Sheffield. They had stopped at a Starbucks for drinks on their way back. Graham got his usual hot tea, Yaz got a caramel macchiato, and Ryan got an iced mocha Frappuccino. The Doctor had a hot cocoa since the others forbade her from getting anything with coffee. They didn’t want to see the already-hyper Time Lord on a caffeine high. Her usual tea, hot cocoa, and the occasional fizzy drink had enough caffeine to put extra pep in her step; she certainly didn’t need more.

Ryan set his drink in the kitchen and went to help Graham put away their purchases. Yaz went to the library to read and enjoy her coffee. The Doctor set her hot cocoa in the kitchen and fixed a plate of custard creams to share with Yaz.

Several minutes later, Ryan went to retrieve his drink. “Graham! Where’s my coffee?” Ryan stood in the kitchen doorway, puzzled.

“You set it in there, didn’t ya?” Graham joined him. He looked past Ryan at the cup sitting on the counter. “There it is,” he said, pointing to a cup.

“No, that’s the Doctor’s cocoa. I know I left it there!” He looked around, but didn’t see his missing cup. “Wasn’t the Doctor just in here?”

Graham though a moment. “Ryan, you don’t suppose... I mean your drink was iced and hers was hot... she’d know the difference, right?”

“Uh, sure...” Ryan glanced at Graham, a worried look on his face. “Yaz!” The men ran towards the library.

“What the hell are ya carrying on about?” Yaz looked up from her book, annoyed.

“Uh, Yaz, I think the Doctor drank my coffee.” Ryan swallowed hard.

Yaz dropped her book. “What?!”

“Her cocoa is still in the kitchen and his is gone,” Graham explained.

“Let’s not get too worried,” Yaz said, trying to keep calm. “One little coffee shouldn’t hurt too much.”

“Not little. It was a venti,” Ryan said.

“Well, one shouldn’t hurt, right.” Graham wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure himself or the others.

“It was a triple espresso, double mocha with extra whip,” Ryan admitted. “I wanted t’stay up late and play Call of Duty,” he shrugged sheepishly.

The three of them felt a sense of dread in the pit of their stomachs. “Where’s the Doctor?” Graham looked around.

“She was supposed t’meet me here,” Yaz told them.

A sudden crash startled them. “That came from the console room!” Yaz ran toward the noise. Ryan and Graham followed.

“HEY FAM! THIS IS ACE! WHY HAVEN’T WE EVER DONE THIS BEFORE?!” The Doctor was hanging from the ceiling of the room, using her coat as a makeshift swing. A plate of biscuits lay on the floor.

“Doc, be careful!” Graham fussed around, expecting the alien to fall at any moment.

“Did ya drink my coffee?” Ryan held up her still-warm cocoa.

“WAS THAT YOURS?” She was yelling everything in a high-pitched voice.

“Doctor, how could ya not know the difference in temperature?” Yaz tried to grab her girlfriend’s feet, but the blonde swung around faster, oblivious.

“I THOUGHT I LEFT IT SIT TOO LONG N’ IT GOT COLD!”

“Doc, it was an iced drink! Your cocoa wouldn’t turn to ice just sitting,” Graham yelled, exasperated.

“I THOUGHT IT TASTED FUNNY! HEY, LOOK FAM! I’M TARZAN!” She started swinging like the coat was a vine.

Yaz had had enough. “Doctor! Stop yelling and get down here this instant!”

The caffeinated Time Lord looked startled. She held onto the ceiling, dropped her coat, then climbed down the nearest power crystal.

“SORRY YAZ! I’VE JUST GOT SO MUCH ENERGY! I MEAN, MORE THAN USUAL!” She jumped around to prove her point.

Yaz gripped the Doctor by her shoulders. “Doctor, please stop yelling!”

“AM I?” Everyone nodded. She pouted a bit. “M’sorry,” she said quieter.

Yaz sighed. “Thank you. Perhaps ya should stay on the ground, ok love?”

“Yes! Brilliant! I can run laps! Oh! Anyone for a game of tag?! I’ll be it!” The alien jumped up and down again.

“She’s like a five year old,” Ryan groaned.

“She’s always acting like a five year old,” Graham reminded him. “Just now she’s a five foot six, sugared-up, over-caffeinated five year old.”

“C’mon, Doctor. Let’s see if we can’t burn off some of your energy!” Yaz took her hand and led her away. “Wish me luck, guys,” she said, as the Doctor skipped ahead of her.

***  
Yaz stared in disbelief. She had managed to keep the hyper Doctor inside the exercise room for over two hours and her girlfriend showed no signs of slowing down. She had broken the stationary bike, burnt out the motor in the treadmill, played table tennis with herself until the ball got lost, and now she was running circles and doing awkward cartwheels.

“BRILLIANT IDEA, YAZ! THIS IS FUN! I’M TOTALLY CHUFFED! HEY, WATCH THIS!” The Doctor climbed up on top of the tennis table and jumped off with all of the grace of a drunken hatchling. Unfortunately, her foot caught in the net, sending her crashing to the floor.

“Doctor!” Yaz was at her side instantly.

“OH, OW! THAT HURT,” the Doctor cried, holding her knee. “OW! OW! OUCH!”

Yaz sighed. She knew this was only a momentary setback and the alien would be off and running again. “Doctor, since I’ve got ya still for the first time in hours, we need to talk.” Yaz hoped the serious tone of her voice would get her girlfriend’s attention. Fortunately it did.

“WHAT’S ON YOUR MIND, YAZ?” She covered her mouth, realizing she had just screamed at her partner. “M’sorry.”

“It’s okay, Doctor, but we need to set some rules before ya get really hurt. No more running amok. No swinging from ceilings, no jumping off of anything. It’s not helping ya burn off any extra energy and you’ll just get hurt.” The Doctor frowned, looking like a scolded child. Yaz took her hand. “Apply your energy to other things. Organize things. There’s plenty of storage cupboards in need of some attention. Tinker with the TARDIS. You’re always doing that anyway.” The sentient ship huffed and wheezed at the suggestion, but Yaz ignored it. “We’ll all be going t’sleep soon and can’t have ya running all over making a racket, especially since me and Ryan work tomorrow.” Yaz rolled up her girlfriend’s trouser leg and kissed her scraped knee. “Can’t have ya hurt n’ bleeding at all hours, right?” She kissed the blonde on the lips.

The Doctor nodded. “SORRY.. I mean, sorry, Yaz. I’ve never been this wound up. Ryan must’ve had tons n’ tons of caffein in his coffee. My hearts are pounding.” She sighed. “I’ll be back to normal in a day or two. Hopefully. Or longer. Maybe a week, but no more. I really don’t know. I’ve never much cared for coffee. Didn’t know it’d affect me like this. Don’t think my previous selves would’ve reacted this bad... well not most anyway. Definitely not the last. Maybe I should just avoid caffeine in this body.”

“Just do your best to stay quiet, please, love.” Yaz kissed her cheeks. 

“Right!” The Doctor popped up, ready to go. “What should I do first?”

Yaz thought for a moment. _Hmmm, maybe I can use that energy to my advantage_ , she thought. “Follow me, Doctor.”

“Yes! Following Yaz! Love following my Yaz!” The Doctor skipped after her.

***  
Hours later, the two women lay sweaty and breathless in bed. Well, Yaz was breathless, but the Doctor was ready to go again. “Wanna go for orgasm number five?!” She began swirling her nimble fingers on the brunette’s over-stimulated clit.

“No!” Yaz sat up before the blonde could settle herself between her legs again. 

The Doctor sat back on the bed, a look of shocked hurt on her face. “Sorry.”

Yaz pulled her close. “Don’t be sorry, that was some amazing work on your part.” The Doctor smiled a little at her lover’s praise. Yaz continued, “I’m just a bit sore, love. I wasn’t quite prepared for your higher-than-usual level of enthusiasm.”

“Didn’t mean to hurt ya, Yaz.” Despite clinging to Yaz, the Doctor’s leg was bouncing.

“I’m not hurt, love. Just had enough for tonight. I’m knackered.” She kissed the Doctor on top of her head. “Don’t suppose you’ll be still long enough to lay with me until I go to sleep,” Yaz sighed.

The Doctor looked sad. “No, don’t suppose so.”

“Then go put your energy to good use. Love ya.” Yaz kissed her lips and could practically feel her buzzing.

“Right. See ya in the morning. Love you, too, Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor dressed and left their room.

***  
Out in the winding hallways of the TARDIS, the Doctor looked for something to quietly burn off her excess energy. She settled on the game room to start. She opened the cupboard that held board games from across the universe. Hundreds of them. She pulled them all out and began sorting and organizing. She finished far sooner than expected. Ryan’s Xbox was nearby and caught her attention. She pulled out her Sonic and scanned it. Then she proceeded to tear it apart and reassemble it. She was sure it would still work. Hopefully. She wasn’t even sure what she’d done to it. She moved on to the TARDIS console room. She had her tools ready. The machine groaned and wheezed at the indignity of it all, but the Doctor paid her no mind. She tinkered away until the sun rose.

They found the Doctor covered in motor grease, zipping to and fro around the console. Ryan left for his shift at the warehouse. Yaz, dressed in her uniform, left for a tedious day of traffic duty. She made Graham promise to keep the Doctor busy and out of trouble. “So, Doc, what say we go for a jog. And by we, I mean you,” Graham led her to the exercise room.

“Yaz said no jumping or swinging, but I suppose running’s fine!” The Doctor ran laps while Graham drank his tea and read the morning paper. 

Suddenly, Graham had an idea. “Hey Doc, wanna go to mine for a bit?”

“Oh! Yes! Haven’t been in ages!” She skipped ahead of him as they headed to his home.

Hours later, Graham gazed out at his garden, freshly mowed and landscaped, thanks to a highly caffeinated Gallifreyan woman. She jumped around, waiting for him to give her something else to do. Her face and clothes were smeared with dirt, on top of the grease from earlier, but she was grinning from ear to ear. “Better get back to the TARDIS! You need a bath before Yaz sees what a mess you’re in!”

“Right! Oh, Graham, how about a movie night? You lot pick the film!” The filthy blonde happily bounded ahead of him.

“Uh, sure, Doc! Whatever you want!” Graham wondered how in the world she would sit still for a movie, but didn’t have time to question it. “Doc, wait up!”

As the Doctor showered, Graham sat down for tea. Unfortunately, he fell asleep. The bouncy Doctor occupied herself in the kitchen. Graham awoke as Ryan arrived back. He called to the Doctor, hoping she hadn’t caused too much trouble while he napped. Yaz arrived soon after.

“How was your day?” Yaz kissed the bubbly woman.

“Great! Graham and I had a great day! It was ace!” She smiled brightly. “Got loads done!”

“Noooo! What’ve ya done?!” Ryan could be heard shouting from the game room. They all ran in and found him kneeling by the Xbox. “She’s ruined it!” They didn’t have to ask what he was talking about. The evidence was on the screen. Call of Duty looked like a Bollywood film. “All the games are like this! Graham, you were supposed t’watch her!”

The Doctor stared at the floor, fidgeting. “Actually, I did that last night. Wasn’t sure what I’d done, but it wasn’t today. Oh, look what else I did last night!” She skipped to the cupboard, flinging it open. “Organized everything alphabetically by planet of origin!” She frowned when no one seemed impressed. “M’sorry, Ryan,”

“Maybe you could put it right tonight,” Graham suggested. Yaz nodded at her.

“Oh, right! I’ll have it back in tip-top shape! You’ll have your games by morning!”

Ryan sighed and nodded. “Okay, thanks Doc.”

“Let’s watch a film!” The Doctor smiled, clapping her hands.

“Great! I’ll make popcorn,” Yaz said as she headed to the kitchen. 

Ryan and Graham set up the movie, hoping the Time Lord hadn’t messed with those, too. 

“Doctor! What’ve ya done?” Yaz sounded irritated.

Everyone ran into the kitchen. The toaster was launching custard creams into the air while the microwave shot laser beams at the flying biscuits, blasting them to bits in mid air. The popcorn was happily popping in the blender. The other appliances remained quiet, but after seeing those, Yaz had been afraid to go near them.

The Doctor grinned, obviously proud of her achievements. Her smile faded when she noticed her companions staring at her. Yaz glared at Graham. “You were supposed to watch her!”

“I did,” he said defensively.

“Except when you were napping,” the Doctor supplied, cheerily. Ryan and Yaz groaned and rolled their eyes. 

Graham shrugged. “Oi! It’s hard work keeping tabs on her!”

“Are ya cross with me, Yaz?” The Doctor nervously played with the cuff of her sleeve.

“No, Doctor. This is all very, um, interesting... but if ya could put it back to normal by morning, that’d be great,” Yaz patted the blonde’s shoulder. “Right, let’s watch a film.” They left the reconfigured appliances, though Ryan did stop to grab the blender-full of popcorn.

They decided on “Ghostbusters” for their evening entertainment. The gang settled in, but the Doctor was still running around. As the movie started, the Time Lord ran in carrying a box. 

“Hey fam, I thought we could do something fun besides just sitting here!” Her hazel eyes twinkled.

“Sitting is kinda the point. It’s a film,” Ryan told her.

“But this’ll make it more exciting!” She dumped the contents of the box on the floor. The three humans puzzled over the pile of old clothes and blankets. “Let’s act out the scenes!” She threw a green blanket over her head. “I’m Slimer! Boo!” 

“Doctor! Look out!” The gang could only watch as she raced around the room, slamming hard into a wall. She stumbled backwards, tripping over the coffee table. She landed with a *thud*. For the first time in ages, she was still.

Yaz pulled the blanket off of her girlfriend and sighed. The Doctor was holding her bloody nose and blinking back tears. “Bad idea. Sorry,” she apologized. “Don’t be cross with me.”

“It’s all right, Doc. You’re just not yourself,” Graham offered.

“Your blender makes mad popcorn,” Ryan said, trying to cheer her up.

“I’m not cross, Doctor,” Yaz said, tenderly. “C’mon, love, let’s get ya cleaned up.” She led her to the bedroom.

“Are ya feeling close to normal yet? I mean, hasn’t some of the energy worn off?” Yaz dabbed a wet flannel under the Doctor’s nose, wiping the blood away.

“I’ve still got too much energy, Yaz. I don’t know what t’do.” She looked impossibly sad.

“Well, why not have a go at our wardrobe? I’ll keep an eye on ya so our clothes don’t try to kill us,” Yaz said, trying to encourage her.

The Doctor scrunched her nose, then yelped. “Don’t be daft. I wouldn’t do that.” She gingerly rubbed her nose. “That’ll be healed by morning,” she assured her concerned girlfriend.

Under Yaz’s watchful eye, the Doctor pulled everything out of the wardrobe and organized it by color; her things on one side, Yaz’s on the other. “Look! A rainbow! I love rainbows!” The Doctor was pleased with herself.

“Beautiful, love.” Yaz kissed her cheek. “But it’s time for bed, now.”

The Doctor looked disappointed. “Right. Bed. Well, I suppose I’ll get to sorting the mess I’ve made. Lots to do. Ryan’s games, the kitchen... TARDIS hid my welding equipment so I guess she’s fed up with me, too.”

Yaz cupped her cheeks. “No one’s fed up with ya.” The machine buzzed all around them. “Well, except for the TARDIS.” Yaz kissed her sweetly on the lips. “I love ya no matter what.”

“Thanks, Yaz. My lovely Yasmin. Ya always know what t’say.” The Doctor kissed her goodnight and left.

***  
The next morning, the gang found the kitchen appliances back in proper working order, though the toaster did launch their toast a bit higher than normal. Ryan was relieved to find the Bollywood theme had been erased from his Xbox and games. Even the mess in the movie theater had been picked up. They went looking for the Doctor. 

They found her in the exercise room skipping rope. “Mornin’ fam! Got everything sorted! Just trying to burn off the rest of that caffeine!” She stopped and tossed the rope aside. “So, what happens when the stimulant effects wear off?”

“Ya crash and burn,” Ryan told her. 

She scrunched her nose in confusion. “Don’t like the sound of that!”

“He means you realize how knackered you’ve been without the artificial energy. Ya get tired and go to sleep,” Yaz explained.

“Oh! Good! Then this feeling is normal! Crash n’ burn in 3...2...” The Doctor’s eyes rolled back in her head as she fell to the floor, sound asleep.

“Unbelievable,” Graham said, staring at the unconscious alien sprawled out on the floor. 

Ryan, being the biggest and strongest, picked her up and carried her to bed. Graham removed her boots and Yaz tucked her in. The guys left to enjoy a quiet day. Yaz stayed behind with her Doctor. 

The brunette lightly stroked messy blonde locks of hair from her lover’s face and kissed her forehead. She chuckled at her soft snoring. She tucked a teddy bear into the Doctor’s arms and the Time Lord curled up, mumbling something in her sleep. “No more coffee for you, love,” Yaz whispered as she left her tired Doctor to rest.


End file.
